Saving The Winchesters
by MoonHunter Thei
Summary: Now that Castiel is gone,I was forced to come to the brothers' aid. I bear a  grudge against my father, Dean, but I knew I have to do this for Cas. I thought I will never be attached to Dean. Never... Or so I thought.
1. Chapter 1

"Dean!"

Sam Winchester yelled as he was being pinned to a wall by a Leviathan.

"Sam, I have problems here too!"

Dean was scrambling at the floor as another Leviathan was walking towards him, making loud growling sounds. Sam glanced at his brother and saw the borax just a few feet away from him. He quickly signaled his brother but the Leviathan was able to kick it out of their reach before Dean could grab it.

Dean cursed under his breath.

"Smart sons of bitches."

The two were stripped of their guns, anything that could buy them time. The Leviathans were smart, and they keep getting smarter.

Once again, the Winchester brothers were in a mess. They were supposed to be heading at a motel where they could hide for the meantime since some Leviathans copied their forms and went on a killing spree, the accusations falling on the two of them. But they knew that something was coming for them.

These past few weeks, whenever they got into trouble that they can't handle alone, something came and keeps saving their asses. You would be pretty sure that this time is no exception.

Sam was doing his best to hold off the Leviathan in front of him, but not much was helping. A growl escaped Dean's mouth as the Leviathan grabbed his collar, raised him from the ground and threw him powerfully at the wall.

Then, the lights started to flicker, thick fog spread around the trashed room. The floors shook a bit as what seemed to be an invisible force walked towards them, even catching the attention of the Leviathans, stopping them from what they were doing.

"Close your eyes, Winchester."

The voice sounded eerily low and full of seriousness. There wasn't a hint of fear or uncertainty, whatever it was, it sure meant damn business.

The brothers shut their eyes as fast as they could, for they knew something bad would befall them as the voice has warned. Soon enough, the room was filled with loud, painful growls and howls from the Leviathans. A blinding light flashed across the room and one final cry was heard, the signal that it was alright to open their eyes now.

Sam slowly looked across the room and saw his brother on the wall.

"Sammy, you okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

Sam was quick to recover from the flash as he was able to stand up, compared to Dean, who was still rubbing his eyes. Sam made his way through the rubble, towards Dean.

"It came again, huh?"

Dean only nodded in agreement as Sam helped him get up. They saw no body around the room, but it was splattered with blood everywhere. Miraculously though, there wasn't a single drop of blood on them.

"Let's head out."

~~~~~~~~~~~interception~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sammy, any ideas?"

Dean's head was full of questions. This thing has been there always. Was it following them? Was it watching them right now? Who sent it? Why does it protect them?  
>Sam, in turn, wasn't that bothered and wanted it to let it be. But Dean, being the stubborn one, wouldn't agree, implying that it still might gank them in the end. He asked for Sam's opinion on what he thinks it is though.<p>

"I think..angel..?"

"Well, I'll be damned. "

"you've got a plan?"

"Sure do."

Dean gave Sam a look of assurance and paused before going on.  
>" Let's go Leviathan hunting"<p>

~~~~~~~~~interception~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sam!"

He quickly made his way through the doors and saw Dean, tied up to a chair. By now, you would've realized that this was part of their plan to lure their 'savior' to them. But, hardly anything is planned. They really went to a Leviathan, and got creamed. As soon as that, Sam made preparations in the room. It would be a matter of moments before it arrives.

The Leviathan came out and came at Dean; Sam quickly hid behind a pile of old, antique drawers and watched as a scene unfolds before his eyes.

"Winchester, you managed to get in trouble- yet again."

Fog engulfed the room, and a sly smile crept on Dean's face.

"Not quite."

A spark from behind, and 'it' was caught in a ring of fire. A menacing laugh ringed in Dean's ears. Sam went into action swiftly and sprayed borax at the Leviathans near Dean. He walked towards Dean and untied him. The fog was still thick but they could see feet from the fire.

"Winchester, playing with fire, I see."

Sam butted in, going closer to the trapped being.

"Holy fire, to be exact."

Another laugh escaped the room. The voice seemed to be more distinguished. More female-like, but nothing changed the fact that she sounded dangerous and capable.

"Winchester let me out. I swear you'll regret knowing what I am."

Dean could see half of her body.

The two went closer, and the fog was almost gone. Taking a good look, what stood before them was a young girl.

(A/N: Don't mind the '~~~~~interception~~~~~' thingy. Think of it as '****************************' -it disappears when I save it. so, pretend, please? Rate and review :3 )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, are you satisfied now?"

The young girl was standing inside of the holy fire, motionless. There was something different about her, something…inhuman. And Dean didn't let that feeling just pass him by. He walked around, carefully eyeing her. She wore a dirty, ruined night gown and one strap was loose. Her hair was messy and brown, and its length was just below her breasts. She had green eyes, and her face was dirty. Her face showed no sign of fear, and her body was a bit muscular, unlike normal girls. Although, Dean evaluated that she is beautiful, in a sense.

"Who sent you?"

"No one sent me."

"You're not going to fool me, _angel_."

"I am _not _anangel."

The annoyance was very evident in her voice once Dean referred her to an angel.  
>Then Sam butted in, not convinced.<p>

"Really? Then why can't you cross the fire?"

The girl gave them a long hard stare.

"Well, its fire, you morons."

"It's only a small fire, as you can see."

Dean was running out of patient and irked, but the girl was feeling the same.

"I'm a young girl. "

Dean gave a hysterical laugh and fake-coughed.

"Correction, your vessel is a young girl."

She started whispering to herself, and to Dean and Sam's surprise, the girl walked through the fire. Although she didn't exactly hit it, she looked really hurt and bad.

"Convinced?"

"No. Not completely."

She fell to her feet, and seemed paralyzed. Her bare feet seemed slightly burned. Sam came from behind, held her tightly and the next thing you know, she was the one tied up to a chair. The girl protested once more that she isn't an angel, and to her dismay, The Winchesters wouldn't believe her.

On the floor, Dean drew the Enochian sign that wards off angels and touched it, and what happened was very different from what the Winchesters expected.

The girl's image started to be disrupted, much like a hologram. This continued for a mere 30 seconds or so, and she didn't disappear.

Dean looked at Sam and he seemed as puzzled as he is.

"Mind explaining what the hell just happened?"

She gave a smirk, and said she did mind.

"You son of a-"

Before Dean could smack her in the face, Sam was able to stop him.

"You know, if you find out who I am, you'd probably regret trying to do that."

There was smug look on her face as she watched Sam trying to pull his brother out of the room. After finally convincing Dean to let him handle this, Sam approached the creature.

"Seriously, just tell us what you are."

"Why should I?"

"Because, if Dean comes back and finds out you still won't tell us, he'll let you choose, burn you _extra crispy or stab you._"

The girl gave an exasperated look and knew she had no choice.

"I'm a half angel."

"You just said you weren't an angel."

" Correct, because I'm a _half-angel_."

"What's your name?"

"Andy."

"You have a guy's name."

"You got a problem with that?"

"No. But-"

"It is not a vessel. I'm really a girl, blame my mother for the name."

"How come you're a half angel?"

"My mother fell from heaven, fell in love with a human, had sex, and, bam. I'm created."

Sam looked at her seriously, a look that said, 'are-you-kidding-me?'

"Apparently, I'm not kidding. I rarely do."

"Who's your mother?"

"Hold your horses soldier; aren't you going too deep on the info?"

The way she just spoke seemed to make her more human to Sam.

"I'm just going to call Dean."

Sam hesitantly made his way out, waiting for Andy to make her Decision, and, sure enough, he got what he wanted.

"Okay, I'll tell."

He turned around, smiling, and gave her that 'oh really?' look.

"My mother is Anna."

Sam, stopped walking. He immediately thought of Anna, the angel. Stuff went in his mind, and he was unable to continue speaking. But, that can't be. He proceeded to approach Andy again.

"Which one's the angel?"

"Anna is."

Sam suddenly thought if this kid was playing him. She was young, but she was smart, and she saved them countless times. This kid can probably outsmart them, and Sam put that fact into his mind.

"Who's your father?"

She suddenly had a smug look on her face, as if she was taunting him, and asked if he still didn't get it. Finally convincing himself that she didn't seem to be lying, he called for Dean, astounded, ready to let him hear this girl's claims.

And Dean was eager to get answers from her this time.

"Tell us, who's your father?"

Andy quickly noticed Dean's tone of voice. Just a while ago, it was so harsh, and rude. Now, it seemed to be in doubt. Andy already deduced that he probably was in a state of mental shock, confusion and denial.

"You."

She shifted her gaze towards Dean.

"Dean Winchester."

Dean turned to Sam, a crazy look on his face. It was just unbelievable for him. But who was he kidding? He isn't just going to believe a girl claiming him as her father. But this girl was different, there seemed to be a connection. There wasn't a hint of lie in her voice, and everything she said seem to fit in. There was even resemblance! Was she just a good liar? Dean couldn't tell.

"Yeah, it's too bad I have a dick for a father, huh?"

"You-"

"Yes, I'm your daughter. There, I said it for you."


End file.
